


Beta患者的Omega综合征

by yangmaobao



Series: Beta患者的Omega综合征 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmaobao/pseuds/yangmaobao
Summary: Tony Alpha 37岁x  Peter  Beta 17岁设定：私设如山。无能力au，未成年&未婚先孕





	Beta患者的Omega综合征

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Alpha 37岁x Peter Beta 17岁  
> 设定：私设如山。无能力au，未成年&未婚先孕

我是一家网红甜品店的店主，我们店里有纽约最好吃的甜甜圈跟三明治。那天，阳光暖暖的，还伴有丝丝凉意，一切都是很美好的。起床的时候，我给自己打了一个气：今天也是元气满满的一天！  
这一切都是在遇到那一对父子？情侣？的时候开始转折的。  
那是一个带着贼好看墨镜的骚包，和一个戴着鸭舌帽，穿着格子衫休闲裤的小帅哥。虽然打扮普通，但我还是看出来了，那些衣服都是价格不菲的。  
他们挑选了一个靠窗的位置，和煦的阳光刚好落在两人身上。年长的那位小胡子先生摘下墨镜，我妒忌那双眼睛。我要去给他们倒杯水，近距离感受一下。  
在我走近的时候，小孩刚好跟小胡子先生说些什么。“Daddy，我们这样是不是不大好？”Daddy，原来是父子。不大好？是什么不大好？逃课来吃甜点吗？我的甜点这么吸引人吗？真是个好爸爸。  
“你妈妈临终前让我好好照顾你。”有点可怜，我听着都有点想落泪，还有一点想成为小帅哥的继母。等等！有点不对劲，照顾就照顾，为什么要握住小孩的手，还拍了拍？现在父子情的走向都这样了吗？如父如友也挺不错。  
“照顾到怀孕那种吗？”我的人生观下线了，手还抖了抖。  
“kid，我是你继父。”  
忽然他们两个人同时看着我，我惊慌失措地低头，刚好看见自己倒水满到溢出来。  
“对不起，对不起，继父！”什么继父啊！我真想给自己一巴掌。  
倒是小孩笑出声来，“我们要一份草莓甜甜圈跟三明治，三明治加点腌黄瓜。”  
“好的好的，祝你们，幸福美满，早生贵子。”  
然后我就拿着水壶赶紧跑了。那天关店之后，我想了想，小孩身上跟小胡子先生的味道极其相似，不过味道淡一些。是的，我是个omega。所以我也闻出来了，那是滚床单之后染上的味道。

 

“Mr.Stark，你这是去哪啊？”  
“孕检。”  
“等等！”Peter惊慌失措地看了看Tony，这路的确是去医院的方向，可是他是个beta啊，怎么可能这么容易怀孕。  
“所以坏小孩，你是对你爸爸撒谎了吗？”  
Tony把车停在路边，伸手就去掐Peter的脸，还揉了揉。  
“也不能这样说，毕竟我没有验过。”  
作为beta的好处就是，即便你的伴侣是Alpha，他的信息素也压制不了你。天不怕地不怕的Peter Parker小朋友在晚上亲身感受到总是有别的方法。

 

“坏小孩！”  
“嗷！Mr.Stark！”Peter趴在Tony的腿上，可怜的小屁屁已经被先生打得红红的。低垂着头让呼吸有点困难，Peter抬起头深吸了几口气，然后就被人堵住了。  
“唔...”Peter吓得抓住先生的手，有津液顺着嘴角流下。Tony放过小孩的唇，舔了舔他嘴角的津液，又在他脖子上留下了拉高衣领也遮不住的痕迹。  
“我明天要上课！”  
“那现在开始，你夜里还能睡一会。”Tony把Peter拉进来，压在了办公桌上。  
“hey，我们不能到床上吗？”  
“Mr.Parker，有时候我真希望你能闻到我的信息素，这样你就知道你的Alpha到底忍了多久。”  
细密的吻落在锁骨上，先生另一只手利落地把小孩身上的衣服给脱掉。  
光滑的肌肤如丝绸一般，还透着淡淡的粉色。Tony握住Peter的腰，低头吻上他的小腹，细碎的胡茬在皮肤上划过，小孩的腿不受控制地夹了一下先生的头。  
“下次就把你给绑了！”先生恶狠狠地威胁完，又含住了翘起的小Peter。温热的感觉从下身传来，灵巧的舌头绕了一圈，又用力吸了一下。小孩舒服地蜷着脚趾，先生的牙齿忽然磕到肉柱上，“Tony！”小孩挣扎着就坐了起来。  
“一点小惩罚。”Tony说完，握住Peter纤细的脚踝，往自己身上拖去，顺势吻住了他。然后把小孩的腿拉到身后，又掐了掐他的小腿，“环紧我，坏小孩！”Peter听话地像个树熊一样抱紧了Tony。  
先生的头埋在小孩的颈窝，嗅着他身上的牛奶香。要让他全身上下，里里外外都染上小雏菊的味道，先生暗下决心。然后先生抱住小孩，往椅子上坐下去。在重力的作用下，先生也顺势一捅到底。  
“daddy，我错了。”小孩软软糯糯地说道，结果埋在体内的巨物又涨了不少。  
“baby boy，给daddy生个小宝宝，好不好？”  
“daddy是想被抓了吗？我可不想带着小宝宝去监狱看你。”  
先生咬住小孩颈上omega腺体所在的位置，又狠又准地顶上小孩的敏感点，小孩觉得得自己双眼已经要看到白光了。换了个方向，抵上了beta发育得并不是很完全的生殖腔口，一阵研磨后，撬开了腔口的软肉。精液一股股地涌出，成结散了后，先生还没有松开小孩。  
“Tony？”Peter的声音有点沙哑，情欲还没有消散。  
“生小宝宝，我有钱。”  
Peter环着Tony的脖子，在他的头发上轻轻一吻，又低头吻了吻他翘起的睫毛。“好。”


End file.
